physicsfandomcom-20200223-history
HELIUM ATOM
http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131117202857/lefteris-kaliambos/images/e/e9/Lk5.jpgAdded by Kaliambos Revolution in atoms by reviving the laws under the discovery of the electron spin (1925) showing a peripheral velocity greater than the speed of light ' ( u >> c ).' By prof. LEFTERIS KALIAMBOS (Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός) T. E. Institute of Larissa Greece. (Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) This scientific paper was announced to many universities around the world (March 2013). Writing in Google scholar “Kaliambos” one can see my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s …dipolic particles” presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (Olympia,1993) which invalidates Maxwell’s fields and Einstein's ideas. Einstein for his development of massless quanta of energy was based on wrong Maxwell's fields which led to his invalid relativity violating dramatically the two conservation laws of energy and mass. One can also find my paper of 2003 “ Nuclear structure is governed by the by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” in which a large number of equations revealed the nuclear structure. Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the quantum mechanics in the one-electron atoms based on the proton-electron interaction of electromagnetic laws, neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of the many-electron atoms (electron-electron attraction) even in the simplest case of the Helium atom, because Heisenberg and Dirac in 1926 under the influence of the invalid Einstein’s relativity abandoned the electromagnetic laws of the spinning electrons and introduced qualitative approaches of the so-called “Exchange interaction”. In 1925 the discovery of the electron spin showed that the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is greater than the speed of light ( u >> c ), which means that two electrons of opposite spin exert stronger magnetic attraction than the electric repulsion. However it is indeed unfortunate that the discovery of the electron spin met much opposition by physicists, including Pauli, who suggested his qualitative “Exclusion principle”, which cannot be applied in the simplest nuclear structure (Deutron). So in “Helium atom-WIKIPEDIA” one reads “''Unlike for hydrogen a closed -form solution to the Schrodinger equation for the Helium atom has not been found”. Under this crisis of atomic physics and the following crisis in nuclear physics, due to the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932), we prepared in 2002 our paper “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” which contains also the electron-electron attraction of opposite spin in atomic orbitals. The paper was presented at the 12th Symposium of the Hellenic Nuclear Physics Society (2002) and published in Ind.J. Th. Phys. (2003). On the other hand we showed that the enormous peripheral velocity u of the electron spin (u >> c) cannot be affected by the absorptions of photons. Whereas in our discovery of the PHOTON -MATTER INTERACTION we showed that the absorption of photons mass and energy by electrons is responsible for the increase of the electron mass in accelerators leading to the velocity υ < c. (See my paper WRONG AND CORRECT EINSTEIN ). Therefore the enormous peripheral velocity in two electrons of opposite spin at short distances under the application of the Biot-Savart Law gives a magnetic attraction stronger than the electric repulsion of the Coulomb law able to explain the energies of many-electron atoms and the bonds of nuclei. That is, Einstein’s relativity which in general forbids greater velocities than the speed of light did much to retard the progeress of atomic and molecular physics. ( See my LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY ) . In 2008 I published in Ind J. Th. Phys. (2008 ) my paper “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures" showing that two elecrons of opposite spin exert attraction able to explain the electron configurations in atoms and molecular bonds. '' '' '''SPIN-SPIN INTERACTIONS OF ELECTRONS AND ALSO OF NUCLEONS CREATE ATOMIC MOLECULAR AND NUCLEAR STRUCTURES L. A. Kaliambos Institute of Larissa'' 'Greece Fundamental interactions of spinning electrons at an interelectron separation less than 578.8 ''fm ''yield attractive electromagnetic forces with S=0 creating vibrations under a motional ''emf. ''They explain the indistinguishability of electrons and give a vibration energy able for calculating the ground-state energies of many-electron atoms without using any perturbative approximation. Such forces create two-electron orbitals able to account for the exclusion principle and the mechanism of covalent bonds. In the outer subshells of atoms the penetrating orbitals interact also as pair-pair systems and deform drastically the probability densities of the quantum mechanical electron clouds. Such a dynamics of deformation removes the degeneracy and leads to the deviation from the Bohr shell scheme. However in the interior of atoms the large nuclear charge leads to a spherically symmetric potential with non interacting pairs for creating shells of degenerate states giving an accurate explanation of the X-ray lines. On the other hand considerable charge distributions in nucleons as multiples of 2e/3 and -e/3 determined by the magnetic moments, interact for creating the nuclear structure with p-n bonds. Such spn-spin interactions show that the concept of the untisymmetric wave function for fermions is inapplicable not only in the simple p-n systems but also in the LS coupling in which the electrons interact from different quantum states giving either S=0 or S=l. '' ''THE GROUND STATE ENERGY OF HELIUM ATOM''' In the absence of a detailed knowledge of the electron-electron electromagnetic attraction one observes a great confusion about the Helium atom. For example in “Helium - WIKIPEDIA” (electron configuration) one sees that the two electrons of opposite spin occupy the same orbital but they are placed far apart, though the experiments showed that there is a strong tendency to pair off electrons which also give zero magnetic field and are responsible for the covalent bonds in molecules. An obvious confusion is observed in Google (images of the Helium atom), because in many cases the two electrons are placed far apart in the same orbital, while in other cases one sees the electrons placed in two different sub-orbitals so as to keep them as far apart as possible. Looking also the images of the negative hydrogen ion (hydrogen with two electros) on can observe the same confusion. So to overcome this crisis we present here the electromagnetic attraction Fem = Fe - Fm at an interelectron separation R on the spinning electrons with mass M and charge e of opposite spin after the application of the Coulomb and the Biot –Savart laws. In the FORCE AND STRUCTURE OF NUCLEUS (User Kaliambos ) one can see how we derived the equation (52): Fem = Fe - Fm = K e2 / R2 - ( K e2 / R4 )( 9 h2/16 π2 M 2 c2) So for Fe = Fm one gets Ro = 3h / 4π Μ c = 0.5788 / 10 12 m '' That is for R < Ro the electrons exert an atractive electromagnetic force . As a consiquence this situation provides the physical basis for understanding the pairing of two electrons described qualitatively by the exclusion principle. Note that in the presence of of an external magnetic field the electrons operate with S = 1 giving Fem = Fe + Fm which cannot allow such a pairing of electrons. Whereas for two paired electrons of opposite spin at R < Ro a motional emf produces vibrations of the two electrons. As a result the electrons under such vibrations seem to be indistinguishable particles, restricted between two potential barriers. So they behave like one particle forming two-electro prbitals. After the ionizations a detailed analysis of many one-electron atoms showed that the vibration energy Ev in eV is given by Ev = 16.95Z - 4.1 where Z is the number of protons. Thus in the absence of such a vibration energy the ground state energy of an atom with Z protons and two electrons in the ground state (1s2) according to the Bohr model should be given by E = 2(-13.6)Z2 because the two electrons behave like one particle. As a result the total energy in eV of the ground state will be E = -27.2 Z 2 + (16.95Z - 4.1) For example the energy of the ground state energy of the negative hydrogen ion (atom with Z =1 having two electrons) is E = -27.2 +16.95 - 4.1 = - 14.35 eV which is the experimental value. That is, for the electron configuration of the negative hydrogen ion (1s2) we may use the same image of the electron configuration 1s1 of the “Hydrogen-WIKIPEDIA” because in the same position is a pair of two electrons. Since the two electrons behave like one particle we apply the same Schrodinger equations as those of the one-electron atoms for the ground state energy. In other words, in the quantum mechanics, we may use the same image of the “Hydrogen atom-WIKIPEDIA” which shows the first orbital s with l = 0. (principal quantum number n = 1, l = 0), because the pair of two electrons in the negative hydrogen ion replaces the one electron of the ordinary hydrogen. In the same way the ground state energy of the Helium atom with Z = 2 having two electrons is E = (-27.2)4 + (16.95) 2 - 4.1 = -79 eV which is the experimental value. Since the one electron of the positive helium ion behaves like the one electron of the ordinary hydrogen, then in the same way the two electrons of the helium atom behave like the two electrons of the negative hydrogen ion leading to the quantum mechanics of the two-electron orbitals. '''CONCLUSIONS' Under the influence of the invalid Einstein’s relativity theoretical physicists abandoned the electromagnetic laws of the Bohr model and of the Schrodinger equations. So in vain they tried to solve the problems of two-electron orbitals under fallacious theories based on approximations of perturbation theories. For example in the “Helium atom-WIKIPEDIA” one sees various approximations, which lead to complications such as the Hartree-Fock method, the Thomas-Fermi method, and the Variational method. Under this crisis of atomic physics we took into account the peripheral velocity u>>c of the discovery of the electron spin and applied carefully the laws of Coulomb and Biot-Savard on the spinning electrons. In my paper "Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures" one sees that the applictions of electromagnetic laws under the rules of the quantum mechanics lead to the enormous success for describing atomic and molecular structures. Note that when I presented the first equations at the 12th Symposium of the Hellenic Nuclear Physics Society, our new ideas met much opposition, though the equations were able for explaining the two-electron coupling of the quantum mechanics. Especially I could not have the proper time for explaining the applications of laws, because the older physicists believed that Einstein’s relativity is a fundamental law of nature. Category:Fundamental physics concepts